<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>abaddon by allechant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613458">abaddon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant'>allechant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>accidentally summoning one of the most powerful demons in hell had not been part of the plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>abaddon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only a fool would willingly reach into the depths of Hell to summon a creature they couldn’t control. Everyone knew that. <em>Never summon a demon</em>, they said. <em>Don't try to bargain with Hell</em>.</p><p>But she was desperate. And desperate people did stupid things.</p><p>At this point, she didn’t care what kind of monster she managed to bring forth – she just needed something, <em>anything</em>, to grant her wishes. She wouldn’t have resorted to these methods if Hecate hadn’t ignored her calls, but her patron goddess no longer seemed interested in her affairs, and she couldn’t just…let things go.</p><p>If Hecate was too busy to grant her wishes, then she’d simply have to take matters into her own hands. She didn't mind what others said about her, so long as she got her revenge.</p><p>She glanced at the rune she had drawn in the dirt, at the candle flames flickering in the wind, and abruptly she was reminded of what she’d witnessed the other night. Shivering, she shut her eyes and shook her head – now wasn’t the right time to get lost in those memories.</p><p>The wax of the candles dripped slowly to the ground, forming pale white pools of tallow on the dirt. The night was silent, wrapping thick and velvet around her; save for the stars in the sky, there was no other illumination. The moon was hidden, and she remembered what she had read – <em>the night of the new moon is the best time to call for Hell</em>.</p><p>She sighed, her fingers clenching into fists. If Meiko found out what she was doing, she’d kill her. Meiko would never allow – <em>never allow</em> – her to do something this reckless. She and Kaito both loved her like their own, and she’d have been happy to integrate into their little family, but she knew she couldn’t. Not without feeling the cloud of guilt lingering over her for the rest of her life. Doing nothing would be a disgrace to her parents.</p><p>There was no time to think about what-ifs. She was old enough to make a decision, and she wasn’t going to let her aunt or their laws stop her from doing what she believed to be right.</p><p>Stepping into the protective circle she had cast, she looked around, keeping an eye out for passers-by – she didn’t want anyone to find out what she was doing. If she was discovered, the consequences would be dire. Hecate herself would seek retribution if she dared break their most sacred law. But she wouldn’t have done this if she had any other option.</p><p>She wondered who would come. She wasn’t exceptionally powerful, so she didn’t expect too much. A lesser demon ought to be good enough. Perhaps Agares or Kasdeya? From the old texts she’d read, these two were the most responsive to a witch’s summons. To be fair, she didn’t particularly care who came as long as they were able to help her meet her objectives.</p><p>Starting the spell, she closed her eyes as she cupped the black onyx in her hands, raising it to the sky. Quietly, she began to chant, the unfamiliar, forbidden words spilling from her lips – it was surprisingly difficult to recite the spell, and she could feel how <em>wrong</em> all this was, how the ancient magic strained to return to her, hissing and struggling as she coaxed it into the open.</p><p>But she couldn’t pause. She couldn’t hesitate, because the moment she stumbled she would ruin her entire spell and she’d have to wait for the next new moon for another opportunity.</p><p>She forced herself to think about her goal – she had to seek revenge for the crime committed against her family. She already had an idea of who the perpetrator was. She just needed help in hunting them down, and she would throw away everything dear to her so she could claim the justice her parents deserved. It didn’t matter the consequences. She had nothing left to live for, not when everything she treasured was stolen from her two nights ago.</p><p>Thunder rumbled, and she flinched – luckily, her lips continued to move without her thinking and she carried on with her sinful prayer, almost able to <em>see</em> the words wrapping around her. The darkness in the air was practically tangible. Pure evil rippled through the air, and her grip on the onyx tightened. It was warm to the touch, and that was somewhat reassuring.</p><p>The candles that marked her protective circle flickered, and she glanced around – the silence was tense, almost accusatory, and she felt cold dread clawing its way up to her belly. She was so <em>close</em>, though. Just a little longer and she’d be done with the ritual.</p><p>Slowly, she turned and greeted the four winds as the old texts instructed – East, South, West then North. She called upon their power to help with her summoning, and they responded, though she could sense their reluctance; even the winds knew that her ritual was forbidden.</p><p>Once she spoke the final word of her chant, a strong wind blew in from the North – <em>the North Wind, coldest and harshest of them all</em> – and the candles died. She was thrown into complete darkness, and she blinked, trying to adjust to the lack of light. At least she had managed to complete the ritual.</p><p>Did it work? She didn’t sense any demonic presence, but she was sure she did everything the way it was meant to be done…thunder boomed again, and she flinched, shivering in her thin nightdress as the wind continued to rage. Maybe she wasn’t powerful enough to interest any demons? Maybe her soul wasn’t attractive? She sighed, swallowing her disappointment.</p><p>Well, she had half-expected this outcome anyway. She just thought it was worth a shot. Since this didn’t work, she’d just have to rack her brains and try to come up with another plan.</p><p>In the meantime, she ought to clean up all evidence of her ritual. She didn’t want her aunt or uncle to discover these traces in the morning. Meiko would be distraught if she ever found out about her actions, and she’d no doubt blame Kaito for putting the idea in her head.</p><p>She was grateful that they took her in after the incident – her aunt and uncle treated her well, and she never once felt unwelcome under their roof – but at the same time, she was tired of Meiko’s protectiveness. She was already twenty, more than capable of making her own decisions, and she didn’t need her aunt constantly hovering around her.</p><p>Deciding to start her clean-up by rubbing out the circle, she moved her boot, trying to scuff out the chalk markings – but she felt a mysterious chill run down her spine, and she whipped around, squinting into the darkness, trying to sense if anything had materialised. There was no sound or movement, and after a while she shook her head, drawing a deep breath.</p><p>She was being paranoid. Moving out of the circle, she crouched to pick the candles off the ground, making a mental note to clean up the melted wax later.</p><p>As she shifted around, gathering the candles, she suddenly smelled <em>something</em> and her nose wrinkled. She couldn’t quite name the scent, but it was almost like…cinnamon. No, not exactly. <em>Burnt</em> cinnamon. There was a distinct smokiness in the air, and she stiffened, the candles clattering to the floor – she remembered the fire that had swallowed everything, ravenous flames throwing orange sparks into the night sky, the scent of burning flesh –</p><p>No, no. <em>No.</em> This was different. Maybe Meiko was baking cupcakes or something. She didn’t want to think too much about it. There were other things that required her attention.</p><p>She knelt to pick up the candles, but then she <em>swore</em> she felt someone watching her and she glanced up again, wondering if she was thinking too much – then she blinked and stared, her feet rooted to the spot. There, standing right at the entrance of the stable, was a figure.</p><p>It was too dark to make out their features, but she guessed from its height and frame that it was a person, most likely a man. Her mind blanked out – she swore this person hadn’t been here earlier, whoever he was. Even with the lack of light, she could tell he was facing her.</p><p>She had no idea what to do, but she felt grateful that she had yet to get rid of her protective circle. The person stepped away from the stable wall, approaching her, and she realised that she was physically unable to leave, forced to stay where she was as he drew closer. The faint smell of burnt cinnamon was back, and it carried with it unwanted memories…</p><p>Something made her eyes sting and she instinctively squeezed them shut, trying to force the sensation away – when the stinging subsided and she carefully opened her eyes once more, she abruptly realised that she could <em>see</em>. The mysterious man was standing in front of her, his lips curved into a faint smirk, and she stared at him, taken aback by his appearance.</p><p>This stranger, whoever he was, was disarmingly beautiful. He had eyes a startling shade of icy blue and ashen blond hair tied up in a small ponytail. His features were classical perfection, sharp and angular, almost regal – high cheekbones, a defined jawline, pouty lips.</p><p>But there was an unmistakable aura of danger around him, and that set her on edge. She tried to step back, but her feet were still immobile. “Who are you?” she asked, her voice trembling. Something within her whispered that she knew the answer. She ignored it.</p><p>“You’re asking me that?” His voice, much like his eyes, reminded her of clear, cold crystal. It did not help to soothe her nerves. His words carried a distinct ring of power, an authority that seemed far beyond the grasp of a man as young as he looked. “You’re the one who called for me, aren’t you?” He tilted his head, studying her, and her breath hitched.</p><p>So her ritual worked after all? “Yes, I am,” she admitted, glancing at the candles scattered all over the floor, the circle she was protected by. She should be safe as long as she didn’t step past its boundaries. Her acknowledgement didn’t change anything – he continued to stand there, and she thought he looked almost <em>bored</em>. She wondered which demon he was, and how powerful he had to be if he was able to appear on the mortal plane in human form…</p><p>“What’s your wish, then? I’ll grant your deepest desire – though you must know what you will give up in exchange.” She hesitated, unsure if she should say more – now that she managed to summon an actual demon, she found herself faltering. Did she want to give up her soul in exchange for revenge? Was she willing to throw herself into the depths of Hell just to punish the people who murdered her family? It made her think. Was this truly the right choice?</p><p>She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and he scowled, clearly losing patience. “I’m not here to play games, witch. You summoned me and I came even though your little chalk circle offends me. I’m wasting my time waiting for you to make up your mind, and if you are too <em>frightened</em> to grasp an opportunity when it’s presented to you, then I’m going home.”</p><p>“No! Wait!” She had expended an awful lot of effort to carry out the ritual, and she wasn’t prepared to let her work just go to waste like that. “Who are you?”</p><p>No matter who he was, he was powerful. That much she knew. Only greater demons could disguise themselves like this. She suspected that her magic would not be powerful enough to bend <em>this</em> demon to her will, and that feeling only intensified when he raised an eyebrow and scoffed, rubbing out a part of her protective circle with the tip of his boot.</p><p>“Me? My name is…” He paused, as though he had forgotten what it was. “You mortals know me as Abaddon,” he finally said, and her eyes widened – <em>Abaddon. Abaddon the Destroyer</em>. One of the most powerful demons in Hell. “And I know who <em>you</em> are, witch. Hatsune Miku. A sweet child, desperate for revenge.” His smile was not kind. “Why don’t we make a deal?”</p><p>Her throat was dry. She <em>could</em>. It was so tempting – here he was, one of the strongest entities in the underworld, willing to grant her wish if she so desired. She wouldn’t have any problem getting revenge with his help, that was certain. But should she really give up her soul?</p><p>It never truly hit her just how significant this decision would be until the demon was standing in front of her, offering her a choice. Abaddon’s aura was dark, almost panic-inducing, and it reached towards her, wisps of his unholy power coaxing her towards the path of sin. He was silk and desire, promising her anything in the world, and there was a lovely smile on his face, his lips parted slightly as he reached for her – she watched him, her heart pounding.</p><p>He was so close. So heartbreakingly beautiful. But this wasn’t his real appearance. Demons didn’t look human. She swallowed, trying to shake herself out of the trance his presence put her in – the longer she spent around him, the more she was inclined to bargain with him. To discard all rationality and just give in to the rage that simmered underneath the surface.</p><p>“What do you want?” he murmured, his voice dropping to a soft, velvet croon – he was using his powers now, and she could sense his magic rippling against hers, sending little sparks of electricity through her blood. She exhaled, making up her mind – she had already come this far, and if she let this chance slip through her fingers, she’d regret it for the rest of her life.</p><p>Abaddon or not, she had set forth intending to summon a demon to help her fulfil her wish, and she would make use of what she had been given. “Help me find the people who killed my parents and slaughtered my village and drag them to the darkest depths of Hell. That’s my desire.” She met his gaze, willing herself not to back down. “I don’t mind giving you my soul. Just catch the murderers and make sure they die a death worse than my parents’.”</p><p>Warmth pricked at her eyes and she glanced away from Abaddon, not wanting to risk crying in front of him. She’d never liked crying around people, much less a demon.</p><p>If only she was stronger, like her aunt and uncle. If she was older and more experienced, then she might have been able to do more by herself. But the way she was right now, she couldn’t do a single thing. Even Hecate, the Witch Mother, had ignored her prayers. But she refused to turn a blind eye to the wrongful deaths of her people.</p><p>Since she could no longer place her faith in Hecate, she turned to Hell. And Hell extended a willing hand. She would be a fool to turn down help when it was offered to her.</p><p>Abaddon held back a yawn. He was used to hearing about wishes for death and destruction, and he already knew what she wanted – people hoping to right their wrongs all had a certain aura, and she was no exception. He wondered if her soul would taste as sweet as her burning desire for justice. There was something about her that seemed so very…<em>delicious</em>.</p><p>It was the only reason he bothered to respond. He heard so many requests, intentional or not – humans were a predictable lot, and granting their wishes bored him. Frankly, his first instinct had been to ignore her as well – the magic had been weak and unfocused, the desperate cry of someone inexperienced. He doubted there would be anything worth his time, so he decided to let one of the lesser demons heed the summon. But her calls went unanswered.</p><p>In the end, he got so annoyed that he finally caved and went to investigate, and he realised it was a witch. That surprised him. Witches rarely summoned demons nowadays, ever since the goddess Hecate decided that it was illegal for them to bargain with Hell – nowadays, most of his requests came from warlocks and sorcerers, and the occasional ordinary human.</p><p>Upon realising this, he thought that he might as well go and see what the girl wanted – even if her wish was run-of-the-mill, he’d probably get some joy out of making Hecate angry. And anyway, he <em>was</em> starting to feel hungry again. He hadn’t had a nice snack in a while.</p><p>“That’s a simple enough request,” he said. “But let me make it clear that you <em>will</em> pay a dear price in exchange for the services of Hell. Souls are very precious to mortals, you know.”</p><p>Without a soul, she would never pass into Heaven. She’d be pulled straight to Hell once her request was fulfilled, punished in the fires of eternity for daring to turn away from the path of righteousness. It was something he, as a demon, had to make clear to all his contractors.</p><p>Even so, none of his contractors ever backed out. Only a certain type of person would dare to reach into Hell and drag out a demon; such people tended not to change their minds.</p><p>Miku hesitated for just a moment before nodding. He smiled and pulled her closer – leaning down, he looked into her startled green eyes and cupped her cheek, the warmth of her skin seeping into him. Without fuss, he slid his hand behind her head and their lips met – he felt her shiver, and he laughed into her mouth before he bit down hard on her lower lip.</p><p>She cried out in shock, but his grip on her tightened, preventing her from escaping, and the metallic tang of blood hit his tongue. Her blood flowed into him, a contract, a seal – through this they were bound together until her wishes were granted and he could collect her debt.</p><p>Her lips were tender, almost sweet. It was strange, but he didn’t dislike it – it made a pleasant change from his usual summoners. Once he was done, he released her and she jerked away from him, holding her hand up to her bleeding lip. “Why? Have you never kissed before?” he asked, and she flinched, her eyes narrowing at him. He wondered if he had struck a nerve.</p><p>Before she could retort, a man’s voice suddenly rang out through the otherwise silent night. “Miku? Miku! Where are you?” he called, and she stiffened at the sound of her name.</p><p>“That’s Kaito,” she whispered, her voice filled with panic. He raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest – what was he supposed to do with that information? “My uncle!” she hissed, noticing his lack of response. “He’ll never stop nagging if he finds out I’m with you!”</p><p>At first, he wanted to say that it was normal for people to be uncomfortable around demons, but then he remembered he was currently in his human form and abruptly understood why her uncle wouldn’t be pleased to find them together in an empty stable.</p><p>His lips curved upwards as Miku scrambled around the stable, wiping away the remnants of her circle and tossing the onyx and the half-melted candles behind some bales of hay – he could hear the sound of footsteps, and they were getting louder. “Go hide somewhere!” she told him.</p><p>“I have a better idea,” he whispered. She blinked, but he didn’t allow her any time to respond – instead, he seized her wrist and pulled her towards him, kissing her again. There was no biting this time, and she stood limp in his arms, probably too shocked to try and push him away – he counted down silently, and just as he predicted he soon heard the sounds of a man spluttering. It was only then that he let go of Miku, wiping his mouth.</p><p>Glancing around, he saw a tall, navy haired man gaping at the two of them, his eyes wide. “I don’t – Miku, who is this boy?” he demanded, looking like he was having trouble speaking.</p><p>“Uh, Kaito! You, um, you’ve got the wrong idea!” Miku stammered, shooting him a glare as she spoke. “I swear that it’s not what it looks like. <em>Please</em> don’t tell Meiko,” she groaned.</p><p>“Miku, how could you be so callous?” He shook his head in mock disappointment, and both Miku and Kaito turned to stare at him. “Good evening, sir.” He smiled, ignoring the gaze he felt drilling holes into his back. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p><p>He could hear Miku muttering curses as she quietly implored him to stop, but he continued to ignore her. “I’m Miku’s boyfriend, and my name is Kagamine Len.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a super old fic that i had sitting around somewhere :') i find demon len to be a very attractive concept</p><p>follow me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>